


this is us

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [29]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Shore Leave, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: After breakfast they walkon the beach. Now that he’s looking,Spock sees Kirk all around him–his hair is the same golden coloras the sand under their bare feet,his eyes sparkle like the sunon the water, his laughis the shush and chuckleof the waves among the rocks andshells on the shore.***Kirk and Spock on shore leave. 💙
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Kudos: 6





	this is us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sam!!!!!!! 💙💜💙

On the third day of shore leave  
Spock finally begins  
to relax.

They have a small cabin  
on a secluded beach,  
the very definition  
of stress-free.  
But Kirk didn’t let him  
bring any work along,  
so the first two days he  
frets–  
his hands twitch  
for a PADD to tap at,  
his mind automatically  
returns to work  
on projects left behind  
on the ship.

But when the sun  
comes up on the third  
day, sparkling on the water…  
Kirk smiles his good morning,  
and that same twinkling light  
shines in his eyes.  
Something loosens in Spock’s chest.  
For a moment,  
maybe more,  
the things left behind on the ship  
seem less…  
pressing.

_There you are,_ Kirk says.  
His eyes are soft.

After breakfast they walk  
on the beach. Now that he’s looking,  
Spock sees Kirk all around him–  
his hair is the same golden color  
as the sand under their bare feet,  
his eyes sparkle like the sun  
on the water, his laugh  
is the shush and chuckle  
of the waves among the rocks and  
shells on the shore. They talk  
about the planet, how it compares  
to both Earth and Vulcan. They  
talk about the crew–  
not work, just conversations  
about their friends. They talk about  
how pleasurable it is to see  
a sunrise; neither of them  
wants to give up space exploration,  
but sometimes it’s nice to be  
planetside.

Kirk plucks something  
from the sand, turns it  
over and over  
in his hand. After a pause  
he looks up at Spock and says,  
 _This is us,_  
 _I think._

Kirk is holding a piece of   
pale green  
sea glass.

_When it started out_   
_it was just a piece of_   
_glass._   
_Sharp._   
_Rough._   
_But time has worn down_   
_the edges, turning it_   
_into something beautiful,_   
_almost_   
_precious._

It’s a lovely image,  
one Spock  
wants to hold on to.

_When did you become a poet, Jim?_

Kirk’s cheeks flush.  
 _You bring it out_  
 _in me,_ he says,  
pressing the piece of glass  
into Spock’s palm.

_Thank you,_  
ashayam.  
 _It’s a_  
 _treasure._

They both know  
he is not speaking of  
the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 29
> 
> Prompts: Kirk x Spock, shore leave, a beach


End file.
